onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-109.62.99.187-20170930223922/@comment-27995361-20171005083234
176.147.103.206 a écrit : Tu te base sur ce que tu vois sur le moment pour dire que mama est meilleur que akainu alors que tu sais pertinemment que sakazuki sera un ennemi final de Luffy c'est parceque tu n'aimes pas sakazuki mais Oda l'a clairement dit si akainu été pirate il aurait le seigneur des pirates en moins d'un ans donc à partir de là tu peux pas me dire que Big mom écrasé sakazuki je suis désolée quand c'est l'auteur lui même du manga qui le dit tu ne peux rien y faire. 1- Sakazuki ennemi final de Luffy?? D'abord ce n'est pas sûr, il ne faut pas prendre cette information comme une évidence. Ensuite ça n'empêche pas Akainu d'être moins fort qu'un autre personnage vu qu'on ne connaît ni le niveua qu'aura Luffy ni les circonstances de l'affrontement, et il y a déjà un exemple en la matière : celui d'Ener qui est intervenu beaucoup trop tôt... 2-Ensuite pour le SBS, au delà de la sur-interprétation d'une phrase pourtant simple, il y a là carrément une perversion du sens et même de l'énoncé. "If Akainu was the main protagonist, I could put an end to One Piece within a year" => signifie objectivement que si Akainu était le personnage principal, ODA aurait pu mettre fin à One Piece en moins d'un an.... Et One Piece fêtait ses 20 ans je crois... Donc mon interprétation (qui dans l'absolu n'en est qu'une parmi d'autres, mais vous pourrez en juger de la pertinence par rapport à celles souvent faites) est que One Piece était long parce que Luffy était faible, si Luffy avait déjà le niveau et le caractère d'Akainu, Oda aurait fini One Piece en moins d'un an; ça signifie aussi qu'il parle bel et bien d'un Akainu avec le "hero-plot armor" et ça prend quand même un an..... Entre nous si Luffy a le niveau Yonko, vous pensez qu'on parlerait même d'année??? 3- Concernant les homies, on est d'accord qu'ils ne "devraient" pas toucher Akainu (encore que c'est pas sûr car si les logias peuvent se hakifier, BM pourrait aussi hakifer des parties de son âme, c'est pas si fou que ça) mais pour moi ils ont la puissance de contrer la plupart des attaques d'Akainu surtout que les homies sont plusieurs... Et quand bien même Akainu pourrait contrôler son élément à distance, je voudrais bien le voir essayer de contrôler ce même élément doué de volonté propre, c'est loin d'être gagné... Bon avec les exemples inappropriés de Crocodile et d'Ener je suis obligé d'aller en détails: -Crocodile ne contrôle pas le sable comme un homies le ferait, à Alabasta il créait une tempête dans une direction et "laissait le phénomène se déchainer". Il ne contrôlait pas la tempête une fois lancée. -Mêm chose pour Ener, il peut créer la foudre n'importe où mais il n'en contrôle pas la direction... Bref les logias peuvent à mon avis au mieux détruire les homies en les touchant, mais les contrôler à distance poserait d'énormes problèmes de vraissemblance, bon avec l'éveil qui sait?